Fever
by Orange Mochi
Summary: Kiku terkena demam sehingga membuatnya tidak ikut rapat. Arthur yang cemas akan keadaan Kiku datang untuk melihat keadaannya. Warnings: Sho-ai! AsaKiku. RnR please! :D


**Fever**

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warnings: Sho-ai, typo(s) maybe, garing, abal.

Hola! Izinkan saya author yang masih sangat newbie ini untuk mempublish fic pertama saya yang sangat abal ini! Mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dari penulisan atau tata bahasa, jadi... Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun lewat Reviewnya ya minna!^^

* * *

Kiku baru saja pulang dari liburan musim panasnya bersama anikinya Yao dan yang lainnya. Liburan musim panas memang menyenangkan apalagi jika dihabiskan bersama orang-orang terdekat kan? Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu lah.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu menyeret koper besar berisi baju-bajunya ke kamar dan diletakannya begitu saja disana. Entah kenapa ada rasa malas yang tiba-tiba menyergapinya, tidak biasanya seperti ini, ia pasti akan langsung membereskannya setiba di rumah. Atau mungkin faktor terlalu lelah karena baru saja pulang . Pundaknya terasa sedikit pegal.

Dirinya berinisiatif untuk menyeduh teh. Mungkin segelas teh hijau hangat akan membuatnya segar kembali. Hal itulah yang biasanya ia lakukan jika merasa lelah atau stres karena rapat dunia yang selalu berakhir ricuh dan diwarnai dengan beberapa Nation yang bertengkar. Meski tidak selalu sih.

Segelas teh ternyata tidak membuatnya cukup segar kembali. Pundaknya masih terasa pegal dan kepalanya terasa berat sekali, seperti ada beban yang menyangkut di antara pundak dan lehernya, dan sepertinya ia merasa agak mual. Apa ia terkena maag? Atau salah pola makan barang kali? Entahlah, yang ia tahu hanyalah merasa kurang enak badan semenjak pulang dari liburan.

Setelah menyeduh teh, Kiku merasa dirinya akan lebih baik jika berbaring untuk meringankan rasa pusingnya itu. Ia beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kaki-kakinya yang lemas itu berusaha melangkahkan dirinya untuk sampai di kamar. Rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi, bahkan Kiku hampir pingsan jika ia tidak berpegangan pada dinding rumahnya.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kiku sampai dengan selamat di kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas _futon_. Rasanya seperti diputar-putar dan ia merasa amat sangat dingin sekarang. Selimut yang menggulung dirinya saja pun terasa percuma saja. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigil dalam selimut. Sepertinya ia terkena demam.

Kiku menghabiskan waktunya semalaman menggigil dan pusing-pusing. Tak terasa bahwa hari sudah pagi dan hari ini pula ia harus mengikuti rapat bersama Nation yang lainnya. Tapi apa daya, berdiri saja pun rasanya ia tidak bisa. Anjingnya Pochi-lah yang menjaganya semalaman. Anjing yang pintar, bukan?

Rapatnya berlangsung seperti biasa, hanya saja berlangsung tanpa dirinya. Arthur Kirkland, seorang pria muda asal Inggris bertanya-tanya tentang absennya Kiku hari ini. Sebenarnya diam-diam ia suka memperhatikan Kiku. Arthur merasa heran kenapa Kiku tidak ikut rapat , tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Arthur mencoba mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kiku, namun tidak dibalasnya pesannya tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa cemas yang menghinggapi dirinya. Setelah rapat selesai, Arthur mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Kali ini ia langsung menelfonnya, telfonnya diangkat oleh seseorang di ujung sana, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara 'guk guk guk' . Arthur semakin cemas.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan sang pria Jepang tersebut. Bayang-bayang buruk terus melintas di benaknya. Ia berharap agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa orang yang ia ehemkasihiehem.

Tidak lama kemudian, Arthur sampai di rumah Kiku. Ia mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang membukakannya pintu dan lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara gonggongan Pochi.

Arthur memutuskan untuk langsung saja masuk. Dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berniat jahat masuk lalu meng apa-apakan Kiku. Arthur harap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Saat masuk, dirinya langsung disambut oleh seekor hewan berbulu putih. Itu Pochi yang langsung menuntun Arthur menuju tempat dimana majikannya berada. Saat sudah sampai di kamar Kiku, Arthur terkejut dan langsung menghampirinya. Kiku terkena demam tinggi dan sepertinya terkena dehidrasi.

"Ya Tuhan Kiku! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang lain kalau kau sakit!?"

Wajah Arthur bersemu merah. Entah kenapa dirinya selalu terlihat seperti itu jika dihadapan Kiku. Apalagi jika Kiku tersenyum padanya, ia pasti akan salah tingkah.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu Arthur-san, uhuk-!"

Arthur mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Kiku.

"Ini! Minumlah! Kau kekurangan cairan!"

Perintah Arthur. Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum lemas dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali tak berdaya. Demamnya naik lagi. Arthur tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tahu cara kuno untuk menangani orang demam.

Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, dirinya mulai menanggalkan kemejanya, begitu pula dengan kimono atas milik Kiku. Arthur menarik Kiku kedalam dekapannya. Tubuh Kiku terasa panas sekali, itu karena ia terkena demam.

Dengan cara seperti ini setidaknya Arthur dapat merasakan apa yang Kiku rasakan juga. Tidak terpikir dalam benaknya untuk mengompres Kiku dengan air hangat, yang terbesit dalam pikirannya hanya cara ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlelap dengan mendekap satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya, demam Kiku turun dan ia sudah merasa agak mendingan. Ia terkejut melihat Arthur yang tidur disebelahnya dengan keadaan memeluknya. Pipi Kiku bersemu merah saat ia tahu dirinya dipeluk Arthur sepanjang malam tadi dan tanpa memakai atasan. Mata hijau Arthur perlahan-lahan terbuka memperlihatkan sinarnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Kiku."

"P-Pagi... Arthur-san."

Kiku menutupi badannya dengan selimut sampai leher. Entahlah, ia terlalu malu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"M-maaf Kiku, aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu Arthur-san, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Wajah mereka berdua merona merah seperti cherry (karena seperti kepiting rebus sudah terlalu main stream).

"A-ano... Kiku, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Arthur menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pipinya tetap bersemu merah walau samar.

"Apa Arthur-san?"

Arthur membisikan kata-kata tepat di telinga kiku, hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah Kiku merah padam. Bukan merah karena demam, melainkan karena malu oleh kata-kata yang baru saja Arthur katakan.

"_Daisuki mo_... Arthur-san"  
Jawab Kiku sambil menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mereka berdua saling menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sama-sama merona.

Disaat itu pula, Yao datang untuk melihat keadaan Kiku yang kemarin tidak ikut rapat. Betapa terkejutnya pria berkuncir itu saat melihat sesuatu di hadapannya. Arthur tanpa atasan duduk di sebelah Kiku yang wajahnya masih merah merona.

"Kau! Opium batard! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kiku aru!?"

Yao mengamuk. Dan terjadilah kesalah pahaman disini.

-**END- **

Review ? :D


End file.
